<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541276">Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles'>Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [165]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Dragons, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek drabble based off the words doubt, choose and gain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles [165]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/921516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the <a href="https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/">SterekDrabbles</a> challenge.  SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles">Smowkie</a>, where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words.  Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/634671843428728832/this-was-for-the-sterekdrabbles-challenge-back-on">Tumblr Post</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek bit back a whine as the dragon he was currently gripping onto flew low to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kate had made it clear. Choose her or the dragon. The choice had been easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flames burst from the dragon's mouth and Derek doubted anyone down below still lived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon let out a mighty roar as it flapped its wings and gained altitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a terrifying lifetime before the dragon touched down on the mountain top and shook Derek off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Derek could even blink, the dragon shifted into a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be afraid," he said. "My name's Stiles."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This could, I suppose, be a snippet of a Sterek idea I’ve had for a long, long time. But if I ever did decide to write that fic, this whole scene would actually be a lot longer, but still :P I hope you enjoyed it, though!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>